


Hot and Snaky

by alexcat



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones bemoans his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Snaky

“Jungles and snakes,” Indiana Jones complained as he shot at a snake. “Why can’t people begin their civilizations where it’s cool and there are no snakes?” 

His son laughed at him. “And you say I’m the one who needs to toughen up! Come on, old man. Let’s find that tablet that Mom sent us after and get back to the Northern Hemisphere where it’s winter.” 

Jones hurrumphed. No matter that it was 31 degrees at home, he’d always be somewhere where it was in triple digits and dripping with snakes. 

“All right. Let’s get it and get out of here.”


End file.
